custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of Creation (Pokermask)
| director=TBA| artist=| pre=| con=| next=}} Mask of Creation is a proposed stop-motion series developed by Pokermask. It is known to center around the six Toa Mata in their search of the eponymous mask. It is planned for a premiere sometime in the near future. After Pokermask's retirement, there's currently no director attached to the series. It is currently suspended indefinitely. In August 2016, Pokermask pointed at a few hints of production of the series starting again with the possibility of a new director. In November 2017, Pokermask announced he had departed from any production of the series, but was open to being a supervisor to certain plot elements for a potential future production. Plot summary Six Toa masters find themselves as the new inhabitants to a place, nicknamed "The House". It is told that mysterious masks of power have been scattered all over the house for only the strongest to find and claim. Now the Toa with the help of the protectors must find the golden masks in order to achieve their ultimate goal, claim the Mask of Creation! Episodes Cast and crew Cast NOTE: Could possibly change as time progresses *Tahu - Biomarvel740 *Gali - Claire Berg *Onua - Biomarvel740 *Pohatu - Invader39 *Lewa - Joe Newman *Kopaka - DronesFoul *Narmoto - Jackson Trent *Kivoda - Joe Newman *Korgot - Caitlin Buckley *Nilkuu - BionicleChicken *Vizuna - Joe Newman *Izotor - Invader39 *Kulta - TBA *Umarak - Biomarvel740 *Lord of Skull Spiders - Pokermask (pre-recorded snarls) *Skull Warrior - TBA *Skull Slicer - BionicleChicken *Skull Basher - TBA *Skull Scorpio - BionicleChicken *Ekimu - Biomarvel740 *Makuta - TBA Crew *Pokermask - Project manager, writer, composer *TBA - Director, producer, editor *''Other, yet unconfirmed co-writers'' Soundtrack Mask of Creation: Full Score is a soundtrack album, consisting of mostly ambient music composed exclusively for the series. Most music for the show was entirely written by Pokermask himself, except for "Louder Than Words" which was originally recorded by the band Pink Floyd (but was later dismissed from the score entirely). An EP including four pieces from the album ("The Six Masters' Arrival", "We Live in Harmony", "The Lord of Skull Spiders" and "In Union") was released on November 26th on the website Bandcamp. The full EP, including an exclusive fifth track ("This Thing We Do") was uploaded to Youtube, only available between October 23-26. Since May 2015, the EP is no longer available. "Mask of Creation: Full Score" was eventually released on both Youtube and Bandcamp on January 10th 2015. The Bandcamp edition replaced "Louder Than Words" with an unfinished demo, due to the copyright policies on the website. On May 24th 2015, the whole album (excluding "Louder Than Words") was released on SoundCloud along with Pokermask's studio album "Let There Be Music". Because of reasons for copyright, "Louder Than Words" was later removed from the score. To replace the song, a new track was released on Youtube, Bandcamp and SoundCloud, titled "Time". Track listing #The Six Masters' Arrival #The House #The Lord of Skull Spiders (Part 1) #We Live in Harmony #The Mask Makers #Unity #This Thing We Do #The Lord of Skull Spiders (Part 2) #In Union #Duty #A Dark Shadow #Spider Fight #The Mask of Creation #Ultimate Power #Destiny #Brother #We Stand as One #Time EP track listing #The Six Masters' Arrival #We Live in Harmony #In Union #The Lord of Skull Spiders #This Thing We Do (Youtube only) Other confirmed tracks *Unity, Duty, Destiny *Umarak (The Hunter) *Louder Than Words (by Pink Floyd) 2019 Re-recording Pokermask announced on August 10th 2019 on his Twitter, that a re-recorded version of the soundtrack, titled Music Inspired by BIONICLE, would be released on September 13th. It's planned to consist of eight tracks, including "Unity, Duty, Destiny", "The Lord of Skull Spiders" and "We Stand as One". Track listing #The Six Elements (The Six Masters' Arrival) #Discovery (The House) #Unity, Duty, Destiny #We Live in Harmony #The Lord of Skull Spiders #In Union #Brother #We Stand as One Reception Pre-release The overall reveal of the series has been met with extremely positive reactions. The first teaser trailer has over 300 views on Youtube so far. The second teaser trailer however, was met with mixed to positive reactions, with some criticising Kulta's similarities to Scarecrow in "Batman: Arkham Knight". Because of this, Pokermask has made sure to make major changes to Kulta's overall voice and personality traits for the series. Release Mask of Creation: Full Score Gallery Headers File:Mask_of_Creation_series.png|Teaser header File:Mask_of_Creation_header_2.png|Original header File:MoC_This_is_Your_Only_Warning.png|Teaser picture titled "This is your only warning" File:MoC_This_is_your_only_warning_teaser.jpg|Second teaser header Posters File:Mask_of_Creation_Poster_1.png| File:Mask_of_Creation_Poster_2.png| Meet the Toa File:Mask_of_creation_toa.png|Lewa's mask of jungle in the "Meet the Toa - Lewa" short File:Mask_of_water.png|Gali's mask of water, as shown in a teaser clip Trivia *It is said to be Pokermask's "comeback project" after a supposed retirement in early 2014. *The series' premise is inspired by "Phantoka/Makuta" by TheShadowedOne1 and "Bionicle Story" by KylerNuva.